Harry Potter and the Host Club
by MontyQuiz
Summary: HP/OHSHC crossover. Read even if you don't know what Ouran is! It's explained! Just for fun! If you're into parody, or off-the-wall fics, you'll like this. Not a lot of plot, but a whole lot of laughs! The Host Club at Hogwarts.
1. The Announcement of the Host Club's Trip

_Okay I'm putting this in both the Ouran High School Host Club section and the Harry Potter section. I figured that way I have more of a chance at getting reviewers. This is a crossover fic, and for those who don't know, OHSHC, is an anime. It's pretty off-the-wall and very funny, though it's hard to explain. There are parts in that commentate, but that's the style of the anime and manga. I'll introduce characters as well._

* * *

**The Announcement of the Host Club's Trip to England**

"Attention everyone!" A blonde teenage boy with sparkling violet eyes announced with authority. "It has been decided that the Host Club will participate in the visiting program with the magical school in England!" He was standing with his feet shoulder width apart and was waiting expectantly for everyone's acknowledgement.

**( Souh Tamaki, President and King of the Host Club, Class 2-A (16) )**

Which he didn't get.

"Hey!" Tamaki said, loosing his prince-like attitude for a moment as he addressed the other six occupants of the room.

""No way."" Two voices said as one. Two red headed twins, with identical, indifferent expressions on their faces, were seated on one of the expensive sofas in the Third Music Room.

**( Hitachiin Hikaru & Kaoru, Class 1-A (15) )**

Tamaki glared at the 'doppelgangers' with a red anger mark already forming on his head, but before he could say anything, a calm voice came from the other end of the room.

At a small table a boy about Tamaki's age with dark hair and glasses was busy typing at his laptop. "This program is meant to span the entire year, in that time the Host Club would have to be closed."

**( Ohtori Kyouya, Vice-President of the Host Club, Class 2-A (16) )**

The boy looked over at Tamaki and said calmly, "The funds we would lose would be considerable, not that I'll mention…" Kyouya pushed up his glasses so that his smiling eyes could be seen, "The slump your extravagant themes have already lead us into."

**( Grin )**

**( Also known as the Shadow King )**

Tamaki frowned and looked as if he was going to give an on-the-spot retort, when a childish voice piped in from across the room,

"I need to stay here, to eat all the cake!" The person this new voice came from, looked to be around 7 years old (or even younger) and was eating unhealthy amounts of cake at another table. He had bright blonde hair and big brown eyes that closed in delight while he ate another bite of cake; pink flowers danced around him.

**( Haninozuka Mitsukuni (Honey), Veteran Student, Class 3-A (17) )**

"Hn." The boy who said this seemed to be Honey's polar opposite. The boy was very tall, and had a serious face, with short black hair and grey eyes. He was sitting next to Honey at the cake table.

**( Morinozuka Takashi (Mori), Veteran Student, Class 1-A (17) )**

""See, tono?"" The twins spoke together again, ""No one's going.""

Tamaki seemed taken aback, so he went for his last option, "HARUHI?"

The last person that occupied this room has short dark brown hair and large expressive brown eyes. Haruhi looked at the Host King with an exasperated expression.

**( Fujioka Haruhi, Ouran Special Scholarship Student, Class 1-A (15) ) **

Tamaki ran up to the last host, with a plead in his eyes. Unfortunately that didn't come across to Haruhi, "Isn't that too bothersome?"

Tamaki literally lost all color.

**( Not the answer he was looking for. )**

The blonde took refuge in the far corner of the room, with his knees up to his chest, and a dark shadow over him.

"What's wrong, tono?" One twin asked leaning back against the sofa.

"You didn't think we'd go along with ALL of your stupid, half-baked plans, did you?" The other twin mirrored his brothers motion.

Tamaki twitched, then slumped even more. The twins snickered.

**( Part of the 'Kick Tamaki While He's Down' Group )**

""Besides, tono, Haruhi doesn't have a passport. Were you planning on leaving Haruhi behind?"" The two continued to taunt the King. ""What an inconsiderate person.""

"Oh, yeah! Haru-chan doesn't have a passport!" The unusually tiny high school senior chimed in. He had left the cake table to take a seat next to the host in discussion. "Haru-chan, does that mean you've never been to England?"

It was as if time had stopped. Tamaki had left his corner to come and stare seriously at the brown haired host, and the twins had similar expressions of attention. Kyouya had stopped typing on his laptop to listen and Mori stood close by as well.

"Well, no, I haven't." Haruhi said plainly, not noticing or caring about everyone's stares.

Then time started again.

"Aha! You see? This is a necessary experience for Haruhi!" Tamaki regained his princly stance, and pointed dramatically at the indifferent host. "For a Commoner, a trio like this will be a wonderful experience!"

**( Tamaki's Mind Theater )**

Haruhi was looking around the historic buildings, with obvious awe shining in big brown eyes. "Oh, senpai! These buildings are so beautiful!"

Tamaki grabs Haruhi's shoulders and moves so they can look into each others eyes. "Yes, but rest assured. None of this is nearly a beautiful as you."

"S-sempai!" Haruhi exclaims, blushing a bright pink, as Tamaki wraps his arms around-

""_Tono!!""_

**( Abrupt End to Fantasy ) **

The twins looked at Tamaki with slightly annoyed expressions. ""If you keep up those weird fantasies of yours tono, the audience will get confused!"

"Senpai, it's to troublesome to go to Europe. I have chores, and studying-" Haruhi tried to reason, but ended up being ignored.

""Haruhi can wear the western style's dresses in our mother's new line!"" The twins cheered, already picking out which ones to bring. They were obviously won over.

"Dresses?! Wait, but I don't have-" The rookie tried to bring up her passport again, but another voice piped in.

"Haru-chan!" Honey sang, hanging off Mori's solid frame with one arm, while his other held out a booklet. "We got you a passport!" The littlest host then began singing about the pastry shops in England.

Haruhi took the booklet and flipped through it, seeing all of the necessary information already completed. "But this is… how did you….?"

**( How can you get someone a passport without their knowledge?! )**

Glasses lens' flashed, and Haruhi sweat dropped looking over at the Host Club's Shadow King putting away his cell phone. _'What a scary person…'_

The aforementioned glasses wearing host looked up from his laptop. "I was able to get permission from the Headmaster of the school to open the Host Club there as well."

**( That fast?! )**

A smile graced the Ootori's lips, "The new presence of the club in England, combined with the boost before we leave and after we return will increase profits." Kyouya looked around the room at the other hosts, "So everybody's going?"

"Listen! I don't-" Haruhi tried again.

"Skipping a long term club-related project like this will result in a 60 increase to your dept."

**. . . **

"Fine…I'm going." Haruhi finally gave in. Both twins and Tamaki cheered, while the reluctant host just sighed._ 'Bastards…'_

"_Then it is official!"_ Tamaki announced again, giving off sparkles as he stood importantly,_ "The Host Club is going to Hogwarts!"_


	2. The Diagon Alley Shopping Expedition

_Here's another chapter! Two in the same day! Thanks for the reviews! I didn't expect them so quickly. Make more please!_

_Next chapter is sorting!_

* * *

**The Diagon Alley Shopping Expedition**

**( Two Days Later )**

The seven hosts were standing together with various looks of excitement. Well, except for Kyouya, who was taking notes, and Mori, whose expression hardly ever changed.

""It's like a huge Commoner expo, tono!"" The twins said looking around happily.

"Do you like it here, Haruhi? Aren't you glad Daddy brought you?" Tamaki moved over to where the brunette was standing.

"We'll need books, uniforms, potions supplies…" Haruhi was thinking out-loud, and completely ignoring the Host King. "I wonder if I brought enough…"

"Since this is a club activity, the expenses will be covered under the Host Club's finances." A cool voice said in answer. Kyouya had out his notebook and seemed to be going over his own list. "Actually, all of our supplies have already been bought and sent to Hogwarts ahead of us."

Haruhi blinked, "But, then why are we…?"

**( Why'd we even come? )**

"Tamaki wanted to come." Kyouya answered the half-asked question.

**( Should have guessed… )**

"Oh. I see," Haruhi deadpanned, before turning around, "Then I'll just go back to the hotel…"

"HARUHI!" The blonde stood beside a shop, waving happily, "Look Haruhi! Do you want Daddy to get you this solid gold cauldron?"

"You're not my Daddy," Was the first reaction, followed by a prompt, "No."

"Boo, tono! Haruhi wouldn't want something lame like that!" One twin, Hikaru, said taking Haruhi's left arm.

"Right, wouldn't you prefer a new broom Haruhi? We can teach you how to fly it." The younger twin, Kaoru, said taking Haruhi's right arm.

"No, thanks, I-"

"Haru-chan!" Honey chimed, some cheerful humming noise coming from him. "Me and Takashi found some cakes that hum when you eat them!"

"Hm." Mori nodded, though he didn't have any music coming from himself.

"Want some?" The tiny blonde asked, pink blossoms blooming around his head.

"No, I-" Haruhi tried to say, but the others just kept pushing in. "Listen! There's nothing I want here, so why don't you all have fun, and I'll just go back to the hotel and study?"

"Haruhi! You don't want to spend the day shopping with Daddy?!" Tamaki looked as if the world was going to end.

"I already said you're not my Dad." Haruhi insisted.

"Aa, but I am _like _your Daddy, right?" Tamaki asked, brushing a lock of hair to the side elegantly, while a few girls on the street swooned.

"Well, I can't deny that…" The studious host sighed.

**( Her real Daddy's a cross-dresser. )**

"Why don't you go to the book store? Flourish and Blotts is said to have an adequate selection." Kyouya said, looking up briefly from his notebook.

"Book store?" Haruhi said in consideration, pondering the money she had that didn't need to be used for supplies. "Well, I could get a few things…"

The Host Club as a whole looked over at the short host.

The books store clerk thought a hurricane just blew through his store.

"Haruhi! What kind of book do you like?" Tamaki was shouting. The twins where meanwhile pulling nearly every book they could find down and offering it to the dazed brunette.

"There's a book on different types of cake here!" Honey put in, before Haruhi stopped them all.

"I can look for myself!"

Five faces looked back at her, wait…five?

Tamaki had moved towards the back of the store, looking for any book he thought Haruhi would like. He walked around the corner to find a bushy haired girl, holding at least 5 thick books, standing on the tips of her toes on a stool, reaching for another.

**( Hermione Granger, Gryffindor (15) )**

The King moved to help her, when she lost her balance, and he had to alter his motion to catch her instead. "You should be careful, you know." Tamaki said looking down into the face of the girl who looked to be only a year younger than him. "It would be a great tragedy if you damaged that lovely face of yours."

Tamaki's easy charm made the girl blush as he set her down and retrieved the book she had reached for. "T-thank you…"

"It was only my pleasure to help you, princess." The King said handing her the book, meanwhile wondering if a book like that would make Haruhi happy.

"Hey, Hermione! What's taking so-" A red head moved around the opposite corner and stopped dead. "What?"

**( Ron Weasley, Gryffindor (15) )**

Another boy with a mess of black hair followed around behind him.

**( Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, Gryffindor (15) )**

"Oh, it's nothing! I just almost fell here, and…um..oh!" Hermione realized she didn't introduce herself. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way."

She held out her hand to shake, but Tamaki took it and placed a gentle kiss on the top. "Tamaki Suoh, at your service."

Hermione blushed a brighter red, but the red-head seemed to fume. "Oh, and these are my friends Harry and Ron."

"Nice to meet-" Tamaki began, holding out his hand, when something that sounded a lot like firecrackers went off behind him.

The King nearly jumped out of his skin.

""It worked!"" Two voices said together.

""The best part about these is they're reusable."" Two more voices said together. ""Is that a buy?""

"We'll take all you've got!""

Tamaki knew those voices, and he whipped around to tell off the doppelganger hosts, but froze mid point.

There were two sets of red-head twins facing him, four smirking twins in all.

"T-t-they multiplied!" Tamaki sweat dropped backing up.

"Fred and George Weasley." Kyouya's calm voice said behind Tamaki. "It seems like Hogwarts has another set of little devil types."

"Little devil?" Harry and Ron asked together, but didn't get an answer.

"You go to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked Tamaki once he calmed down. "That's strange, I haven't seen…"

"We'll be transferring to Hogwarts from Ouran for the year." Tamaki explained, "I'm so fortunate… even just this moment with you was worth the trip."

"Save it for our customers, Tamaki." Kyouya said pulling him away. "Didn't you want to get Haruhi some books?"

"Oh, right! It is my duty as her-" Tamaki's sparkles started up.

"I'm done shopping." Haruhi said holding up a bag full of purchased books.

The host twins 'Aww'd, but paid the Weasley twins the money with the promise that the Sploders' would be delivered at Hogwarts.

They found Honey being coddled by the mother Weasley. Molly seemed to have fallen for the loli-shota, her mother instincts having a field day. "Where's your mommy, little boy?"

They managed to get Honey back onto Mori's shoulders, and out safely before Ron could try to physically throw the King out after he kissed the youngest Weasley, and only girl siblings' hand.

Over all it was another good day.


	3. The Introduction of Moe to Hogwarts

_Lookie! I got another chapter up! I'm so happy about my reviews! Send me more! Also if you have any ideas, or things you wanna see, go ahead and tell me, I might throw them in!_

_Sorting Hat time!_

* * *

**The Introduction of Moe to Hogwarts**

**( September 1****st**** )**

Haruhi woke up to terrified screaming.

The early rising hosts, which include Tamaki, Honey, Mori, Hikaru, and Kaoru, had decided to wake up their Shadow King in order to get details on how they would be getting to Hogwarts.

That was a bad idea, if the purple demon aura and screaming said anything about it.

**( Low Blood Pressure Evil Demon Lord )**

So Haruhi was up, and three alarm clocks and a cup of coffee later, so was Kyouya.

""You're going to ride in our private jet, right Haruhi?"" The twins ambushed the host right after breakfast.

"Of course Haruhi will ride with me! It's a given for a child to ride with their father!" Tamaki said loudly at the twins.

"Haru-chan, you could always ride with me and Takashi! We have three cake times during the flight!" Honey said with his honey blossoms blooming all around him.

"Hn." Mori nodded, as silent as usual.

"Aren't we supposed to be taking the train?" Haruhi tried to mention.

"Yeah, but Kyouya-sempai didn't want to wake up that early, so we missed it." Hikaru said, shrugging.

"I've gotten clearance to take a jet through the barriers, as long as it's powered by magic. Many of the other students coming opt for that form of travel as well." Kyouya said, having already taken his laptop out.

"Hm? So whose jet are we going in?" Kaoru asked.

Kyouya's glasses flashed, and he pushed then up slightly with this middle finger.

* * *

"No!!" Tamaki screamed, "You don't know how it is!"

"Don't be such a baby, tono." Hikaru said from one side of the King.

"Yeah, take Kuma-chan." Kaoru held out Tamaki's teddy, which he snatched and hugged to his chest.

"Tono's not taking this well…" Hikaru sighed.

"…but still…" Kaoru continued.

""Why did we need to take Nekozawa's jet?"" The twins asked together.

Indeed, the plane was a dark black in color and the inside furnishings were just as dark. All of the windows were drawn down, and only a dark light illuminated the interior of the plane.

"He was the only one coming along who owned a jumbo jet. We could have rented one, but Nekozawa-sempai insisted." Kyouya said, illuminated by the light of his laptop, since they were high enough now that he could use it.

A figure seemed to morph out of the shadows, covered from head to toe in a black cloak, and holding the cursed cat-puppet , Beelzenef.

**( Nekozawa Umehito, President of the Black Magic Club, Class 3-A (18) )**

"**Yesss…" **The cat lover's spooky voice murmured through the darkness, causing Tamaki to yelp. **"Of course it was the least I could do after you helped me and Kirimi."**

Tamaki quickly got up and moved down the plane isles to avoid getting cursed. He looked around in the dim light until he found just the host he was looking for.

"Haru-" Tamaki started, before realizing the seats on either side of his 'child' where occupied by the twins. "-hi?"

Kaoru was sitting in the isle seat, one arm around Haruhi's shoulders. "Are you excited about going to Hogwarts, Haruhi?"

"Let's get into the same house, so we can all be classmates again." Hikaru said from the window seat, his arm also wrapped around Haruhi's shoulders.

"Hm? That's not up to me is it?" Haruhi said practically.

"What are you two doing harassing my daughter?!" Tamaki screamed, his teeth becoming pointed, though the effect was dulled since he was still holding his teddy bear.

"We're Haruhi's best friends." Kaoru said nonchalantly.

"So of course we're going to sit together." Hikaru's voice came next.

""Best buddies like us sit together."" Both twins grinned as they said their last line.

Tamaki seemed taken aback for a moment, but then he blushed and turned to Haruhi. He seemed to be excited. "I'm your buddy to, right Haruhi? So I should get to sit next to you as your Father and Buddy, right?"

Haruhi looked to either side, then back at Tamaki, "There's no room for you."

Tamaki somehow managed to find a corner in the jumbo jet.

"We should be arriving shortly." Kyouya mentioned, closing his laptop with a little click, then tucking it into the vortex all his technological supplies went while he wasn't using them.

* * *

**( Outside the Great Hall )**

The transfer students were sent to wait in the side chamber, until all the first years were sorted. Meanwhile they got to enjoy the splendor of the castle.

"It looks ancient." Hikaru said frowning.

"Decrepit." Kaoru followed.

"Fools!" Tamaki scolded in his princely manner, "The value of this place is in it's rich history! Words like that are forbidden!"

"This place is smaller than Ouran, isn't it?" Honey asked looking around.

"This holds 11 through 18 year olds right?" Kaoru mentioned.

"There's a lot of ground space, why don't they have an architect come in and build more campuses." Hikaru said peeking out the window to the grounds.

The door to the Great Hall opened and a strict looking woman in green robes ushered them in just as they were being announced.

"Now I know everyone's eager to begin the feast, but there is still another announcement. This year, we have the honor of welcoming another countries students' here at Hogwarts. They are from the Ouran Magic Academy in Japan." An elderly man with twinkling blue eyes and a long white beard, said cheerfully.

There was some confused and polite clapping at first, that is until the host club stepped out. The squeals went on for a full 5 minutes. Since they were allowed to wear their Ouran uniforms underneath their robes, no one questioned the girly looking boy, who was wearing the baby blue jacket and black slacks like the rest of the club.

"Hem, hem." A sickeningly sweet fake-cough, ended the swooning.

The twins looked at each other and smirked, laughing, ""That auntie really does look like a froggy!""

The green robed witch, who was announced as Prof. McGonagall, took out the scroll of names she had and called out, "Fujioka, Haruhi."

The entire host club looked on edge as their natural rookie walked over to the bench like it was nothing. A few of the girls jumped up and down in their seats over the delicate-faced boy.

The hat fell over Haruhi's head and suddenly a voice filled her mind. _"What's this? A very bright mind indeed. You need to hide the fact you're a girl, because… my, my, you've had quite a few odd adventures haven't you?"_

'Not like I wanted to.' Haruhi thought back to the hat.

"_No, no. You are quite the reluctant heroine. You have bravery, but that's not your main focus… and you have a dream! Well, the it could only be…_

_RAVENCLAW!"_

Haruhi jumped off the stool and walked over to sit with a bunch of very happy Ravenclaw girls.

"Haninozuka, Mitsukuni." The Transfiguration teacher stumbled over the name.

"You can call me Honey!" The tiny blonde cheered, running over to the stool with his arms outstretched like an airplane's, before jumping halfway and landing on the stool with pink blossoms dancing.

The transfiguration looked a little confused, since she didn't know they allowed first years on the trip, but placed the hat on his head anyway. A few of the girls gave out, "aww's" and "he's so cute!'s" while Honey swung his legs and held Bun-Bun close, "Bun-Bun should the sorted too!"

"_H-hufflepuff…"_

The hat sounded more subdued than usual, and it took people a while before the realized he'd made the decision. Honey ran off, cheering towards the delighted Hufflepuff girls, while the hat kept muttering something about, _"All I could see was cake…"_

McGonagall seemed a bit confused, but went on to call, "Hitachiin, Hikaru."

Both Hitachiins walked up to the stool. However the stern looking witch managed to stop them, thinking in her mind these were just another Weasley Brothers. "Hikaru first, then next is…" She looked at the list, "Kaoru."

""Okay."" The twin said together then continued to go towards the stool.

"I said Hikaru!" The Professor said again, pulling them back.

""But…"" The twins said together turning to look at her, ""Which one is Hikaru-kun?""

The Professor looked taken aback for a moment, not sure how to answer, but luckily Haruhi cam to her rescue.

The rookie pushed Hikaru forward, "Don't make trouble on your first day."

Hikaru sighed, and began to walk forward, when a faint sound from Kaoru made him stop.

"Kaoru?" The elder brother turned around to see his brother seemingly troubled.

"W-what if we're not sorted into the same house? How could I stand to be away from you, Hikaru?" Kaoru said looking as vulnerable as he could.

"No." Hikaru said, wrapping his arms around his twin, "Of course you should know by now, we won't ever be apart, Kaoru…"

"H-Hikaru…" Kaoru said, a tear falling down his cheek.

"I-i-i-t's the forbidden brotherly love!!" A shout rang out, strangely enough from Pansy Parkinson , who quickly put a hand over her mouth, and tried to avoid Draco's questioning look.

Hikaru had meanwhile gotten the hat over his head, and was half-listening to the hat berate him for playing such mean trick on girls. 'Yeah, yeah, you sound like tono. I don't care about this sorting, just put me and Kaoru in Ravenclaw with Haruhi.'

"_This sorting separates you by your best traits, and it is obvious you are not a Ravenclaw. In fact, you're more of a…_

_SLYTHERIN!"_

Hikaru sauntered over to his tale, like he didn't care, but actually he was worried. None of them had been placed in the same house yet, and Kaoru was next. The elder brother was on the edge of his seat.

Kaoru took a while, adding to Hikaru's nerves, but the hat eventually gave in, yelling _"SLYTHERIN!" _but mumbling something about Hufflepuff or Gryffindor suiting him better.

Running over and into his brother's arms, Kaoru held onto Hikaru tightly. Both of them saying each other's names while red roses made up their background.

There was a collective clatter, as at least ten chairs fell over backwards, from the Slytherin girls trying to lean back in their chairs to get a better look.

During the commotion a few more student were sorted, and by the time the hall quieted, "Morinozuka, Takashi." had been called up.

"Yay! Takashi!" Honey cheered from the Hufflepuff table, and sure enough the hat was quick to call out, _"HUFFLEPUFF!" _for the gentle giant. The Hufflepuff's seemed in awe by his tall stature, and the girls blushed at his wild appearance.

So far the houses were all pretty happy, except for Gryffindor, who was anxiously awaiting one for their house.

A couple of names later, "Ootori, Kyouya." sat on the stool. His glasses flashed, and then he was sorted into _"SLYTHERIN!" _about as fast as the hat could get the words out.

Tamaki looked over to where the twins and Kyouya were sitting. "Is that the evil table?" He muttered, unable to see any other connection in their personalities.

"Souh, Rene Tamaki." Prof. McGonagall called out his name like every other name she called out over the years. She thought she was overall prepared for anything the kids could try to throw her way, but when she was presented with a blooming red rose by the young handsome blonde teenager, she couldn't help but be caught off guard.

"Tamaki, madam. Though I will answer to any name you wish to call me." The King said, softly wrapping the professor's hand around the rose he pulled out of no where. "Ah, what lovely wonders England has!"

"Mr. Souh, please, take your seat." The Professor said trying to hide her blush and tuck the rose away at the same time.

Tamaki did just that, sitting elegantly on the stool, while the hat was placed over his head. It took little deliberation time before it decided that he belonged in _"GRYFFINDOR!"_

The Gryffindor table burst into applause, which Tamaki took in with dramatic bows. Hermione and Ginny alternated between clapping and telling Ron and Harry 'I told you he'd be in Gryffindor!'.

* * *

Dinner commenced, and the host busied themselves with wooing girls and advertising the Host Club. However it didn't take long for Tamaki to stray from his table over to 'Mom's'.

"Mom!" Tamaki whispered to Kyouya, who sighed and put down his fork.

**( Kyouya Mom )**

"Yes, Dad?" The glasses wearing host prompted patiently.

**( Tamaki Dad )**

"Why did I get in a different house than everyone?" Tamaki cried, looking on the brink of depression.

"The houses are decided on personality traits. It seems like yours is so far out there, it can even be broadly categorized with ours." Kyouya said sipping a bit of his tea.

The King looked even more put down, but managed to keep out of the corner by saying, "Well, at least the doppelgangers are not in the same house as Haru…" Tamaki looked over to where the twins used to be sitting, only to see two empty chairs.

""Aw, Haruhi. Why didn't you get into the same house as us??"" The twins said, taking seats on either side of the new Ravenclaw.

"I was sorted first. Shouldn't that be the other way around?" Haruhi said, frowning.

"Hey, you two! You need to stay at your own table!" Tamaki snapped at the twins, running over to the Ravenclaw table.

""We don't wanna!"" The little devils chanted, wrapping their arms around Haruhi.

There were a few pink flashes of light over from the Hufflepuff table, and soon a pint sized loli-shota typ had joined the group. "Haru-chan! Can I have some of the cake over here? I ran out…" The little blonde said pouting cutely.

"Um…" Everyone sweat dropped.

**( Don't they automatically refill? )**

**( Down in the Kitchens )**

House elves where running around like crazy. "All the cake is gone! Hufflepuffs cakes!"

"Coosy is cooking more cakes!" One house elf said, putting a few more cakes into the oven.

Dobby rushed around happily with the others, about a dozen assorted socks on any part of his body he could fit one on. He paused briefly to look at the Hufflepuff table copy that transported the food. "We never runs out of cake this fast before…"

* * *

Honey laughed, the pink blossoms dancing. "Bun-Bun was hungry, you know?" The smiled holding up the stuffed rabbit.

Quite a few of the Ravenclaw girls' squealed at that.

* * *

"Headmaster, aren't you going to do something about this ruckus their causing?" The irritated voice of Hogwarts own Potions Master asked the man beside him.

Albus Dumbledore just smiled, "Now, now Severus. They aren't causing any trouble. They weren't even present for the Hat's song, and yet they are already helping it achieve it's goal."

It was true. Slytherin girls and Gryffindor girls, squealed together, already forming the Tamaki Fanclub, while the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs all blushed at spare glances from Mori, who had come over to watch over Honey.

"But, Headmaster…" Snape was about to protest, but was cut of by the old man.

"Besides, did you see the brotherly love a they put on? It was remarkably sweet." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

Snape didn't know how to respond to that.

* * *

Haruhi sighed, the entire Host Club along with a herd of blushing fan girls was surrounding her table, and blocking her reach of the seafood. As Tamaki and the twins bickering became louder, she finally just snapped at all of them. "Why don't you all go back to your own tables now?"

Tamaki, unfortunately happened to be right at the forefront of the crowd, and got the worst part of her scolding.

The King found a corner to sulk in, while the twins just laughed at his misery. Luckily dinner was wrapping up, and the Ouran students were lead to the area they would be sleeping in.

"Huh? Kyouya-sempai…" Haruhi said while they followed a prefect down the corridors.

"Something wrong?" The cool type said, writing one f his mysterious notes in his notebook.

"Aren't we going to be staying in our house dorms?" Haruhi asked.

**( Why'd they need to be sorted then? )**

"It would be a problem since the dorms are divided by gender." Kyouya said simply. "Especially with you being in Ravenclaw by yourself. Luckily this was anticipated, and we booked one wing for the Host Club alone, to be magically modified of course."

"Oh. So it's because of me?" Haruhi asked with an exasperated sigh.

**( Knows what's coming. )**

"The separate wing cost 500,000 yen, transitioned over to galleons." Kyouya supplied in response, "Since it was to keep your secret, it will be added to your debt."

Haruhi slumped over and sighed. She looked up at the twins, Tamaki, and Honey fighting over who got the room closest to Haruhi's, and shook her head. This was going to be a long year.


End file.
